


"I'm making us a fort!"

by LeFleur89



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But not explicit, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, Funny, I'm very bad at that, Love, Missing Scene, Sex, She made a fort!, Waverly is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFleur89/pseuds/LeFleur89
Summary: "Jeez! You scare me!" She put one of her hands to her chest."Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you," Nicole closed the door behind her and took a step towards the other woman. "You looked very concentrate with all the singing and... This." She took her hands, pulling their bodies together.or the one were Waverly knows Nicole is very tired and she makes a fort to make her feel better.





	"I'm making us a fort!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So yes, I have a new fic! Like the other, I wrote this a veeeery long time ago (months ago. Before the season ended), and I didn't post it before coz it had to be checked by a friend AND because I'm very lazy, SORRY!.  
> I tried to write a sexy scene but I don't if I didn't right because I usually don't feel comfortable writing this things BUT anyway, at least I tried to do it! Hope you'll like it!
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry if there are mistakes! My bad!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! Let me know what you think!

It had been a long shift and all Nicole wanted to do was to get into bed and spend two whole days sleeping. No Sheriff's stuff, no demons, no Wynonna. Nothing. Just she, the bed and Waverly.

The now Sheriff already had dinner at Shorty's before went to the homestead. She called Waverly to tell her that she was going to be late and she would eat something after work.

Nicole entered in the house when she arrived and it was very quiet. More than usually and it was weird. Where were the Earp sisters? She frowned, but then she heard a distant noise coming from the living room. Maybe Waverly fell asleep watching something on the TV while she was waiting for her.

She went to the room and saw Wynonna sleeping on the couch, with an empty glass still on her hand. Haught sighed. That wasn't exactly something strange. It was the heir after all, and she saw her several times passing out because of the alcohol. But there was more. Something had happened to Wynonna, she was almost sure of it, but the heir didn't want to talk about that, and she wasn't going to be the one asking her. At least not yet.

Nicole knew that now that Michelle left them again, Wynonna was angry, and her way to show it was drinking. Well, more than usually. But it was a little better to have her here, drunk and sleeping on the couch instead of having her out there, shooting at things or doing crazy things.

The redhead took Wynonna's glass and left it on the coffee table. She turned off the TV and covered the heir's body with a blanket. She took one last look at the oldest Earp and shook her head. Maybe it was the time to ask Waverly if she knew what was going on with her sister. Or perhaps it was better to wait until one of them said something and could filled the gaps.

Nicole unbuttoned the two first buttons of her shirt while she was coming up the stairs. She was very tired, she could feeling it in her muscles. There was light coming out from Waverly's room, so maybe the small woman was still awake after all.

The room's floor was covered with pillows, and there was what it looked like a roof made of... blankets? She leaned against the door frame, arms crossed under her breast. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. Watching Waverly was one of her favorite things in the world, and it was greater when the small woman was singing and dancing, cheerful. Even with everything that had happened, the youngest Earp looked innocent and happy. 

Haught took a moment to look at the room. The light was lower than other times and, whatever Waverly was doing, it looked cozy. Nicole was just starring at her girlfriend, with a dimple smile on her face. Waverly turned around and jumped when she saw the sheriff on the door 

"Jeez! You scare me!" She put one of her hands to her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you," Nicole closed the door behind her and took a step towards the other woman. "You looked very concentrate with all the singing and... This." She took her hands, pulling their bodies together.

"You like it?" Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck, and she embraced the small woman's waist.

"Sure but... what is it?" Haught wrinkled her nose, glancing the stuff around them.

"What do you think?" The brunette rubbed Nicole's nose with hers. "I'm making us a fort!" She said with so much energy that the redhead's heart melt a little. God, how much she loved that woman.

"Oh!" She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So that was why you were looking for all those extra blankets and pillows this morning," Nicole interlaced her own fingers behind Waverly's back.

"Yeap!" The small woman licked her lower lip. "I thought you needed a break from all the sheriff's stuff. Plus this could be really fun," she said while she was playing with Nicole's hair.

"Spending the night with you, in your room and surround by pillows?" The Sheriff took a moment, pretending she was thinking about it. "Yeah, I'm all in," she smiled and nodded, looking at Waverly's lips.

"I knew you would like the idea," Waverly gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Nicole smiled and planted her another sweet kiss on her girl's lips.

"So... do you need any help with all of this?" Nicole gestured towards the improvised fort, and rested her hands on the other woman's hips, looking at the room around them.

"All I need are your amazing and soft lips," Waverly gave her a genuine smile.

The small Earp took her girlfriend's hand and leaded her toward the fort. Nicole sat down and Waverly followed her. She sat down on the empty space between the redhead legs, and pressed her back against Haught's chest.

"So, what did you have in mind for tonight?" Nicole wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was thinking that we can watch a movie while we eat some junk food, or we can talk about your day or..." Waverly turned to face Nicole and bit her lower lip in a seductive way. "We can just make out..." She said with a naughty look on her face. "Wynonna isn't here so... this time we can be loud..." She said running her hand through the redhead's arm.

"Well, she is here," Nicole answered and Waverly looked at her, a little confuse. "She's downstairs, sleeping on the couch. I think she passed out after she drunk all the alcohol in the house." The redhead explained. The other woman was going to say something but Nicole continued talking, because she knew what was going to say. "Don't worry, she is fine. Well, kind of. I'm not sure what is happening to her to drink that amount of alcohol... I mean, more that usually, but I've made sure she was still breathing." Nicole kissed Waverly's shoulder.

"Okay, thanks Nicole," Waverly kissed her on the throat, as a thank you. "You are the best girlfriend in the world."

"It's okay," the Sheriff caressed her girlfriend's forearm. "And by the way, your sister being here never stopped you from being loud, babe," she raised an eyebrow, playful.

"True. But it's not my fault that you are sooo good at it, you know?" Waverly turned half of her body to look at her, fluttering her eyelashes at Nicole.

"You are not so bad either," Nicole placed her hand on Waverly's thigh and stroked her naked skin.

"Just 'not so bad'?" Waverly frowned, pretending she was offended.

"Fine, you are the best of the best," Nicole chuckled and hugged her tight from behind. "Happy now?"

"Yeap, that's better, thank you very much," Waverly giggled, letting Nicole hugged her and kissed her all over her face.

The little Earp turned around so she could face Nicole, and put her legs on top of the other woman's thighs. She cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Nicole's responded to that kiss putting her hand on Waverly's waist, to put her closer.

Waverly's hands went under Nicole's shirt, stroking her bare back, making the girl shivered. Haught felt the young Earp's breath against her neck while she was kissing her collar bone. 

Nicole put down her hands, grabbing the small girl's ass, so they could be closer. Waverly smiled into the redhead's lips and kissed her deeply.

A long moan escaped the Sheriff's mouth, her eyes closed as the other girl trailed a line of kisses down her neck. Waverly started to unbuttoned the Sheriff's shirt when Nicole took her hands to stop her.

"Waves, wait, wait..." She took a moment to catch her breath. "Maybe we should be quieter," Nicole gazed into the small woman's eyes.

"Babe... Wynonna..." Said Waverly leaving wet kisses on Nicole's neck. "Is sleeping..." She continued kissing the other girl's jaw. "She wouldn't wake up even if the ceiling fell on her," Waverly wrapped Nicole's arms around her own waist.

"But she has a weird sixth sense to know when we are going to have sex," she said, breathing heavily.

"I already talked to her about that," Waverly said against her lips as she slid one hand between Nicole thighs. "And she finally agree..." Her eyes were intent on Haught's.

"Oh God, Waves..." Nicole bit her lower lip, trying to repress a moan.

"That, if the door is closed, she can't come in," Waverly gave her a naughty look and bit the redhead's earlobe.

"But..." Nicole took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was being very difficult to talk while Waverly was touching her like that.

"But what?" The brunette said against Nicole's chest while she was kissing that part of her bare skin. She was amused seeing her girlfriend's incapacity of concentration.

"She uh..." The cop licked her lips, trying to think. Having that beautiful woman on top of her and doing her those things was driving her crazy. "She can hear us..."

"What?" Waverly frowned and stopped what she was doing. 

"Thin walls..." She managed to say. Now that the small woman have stopped, Nicole missed the warm touch of Waverly's hand.

"She said that?" The eldest Earp raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah..." Nicole tried to catch her breath. "I still remember her face the other day when I went down to the kitchen to have breakfast."

"It was that bad?" Waverly had an open, curious look on her face.

"She was wearing your earmuffs," Nicole nodded slowly.

"She what?!" She tried to suppress a laugh. "Wait... The white ones?"

"I think so..." Haught frowned, a little confused. "Why?"

"I've been looking for those!" She opened her mouth. "I thought I've lost them!"

"Nope, apparently she had them," Nicole interlaced her own fingers behind Waverly's back, putting the other woman closer. "And for a very good reason."

"That shitty shit shitter!" Waverly crossed her arms under her breast. "She has not right!"

"Don't worry. I'll buy you another ones," Nicole chuckled at her reaction, and she couldn't help but to kiss the tip of Waverly's nose.

"I don't care about them," the brunette waved her hand. "I mean, I love them but I'm talking about her right to complain about us being loud," she played distractedly with the Sheriff's shirt buttons.

"Well... She lives here too..." She tried to sound respectful. After all, if she would have a sister, she wouldn't like to hear how she was having sex. So yeah, she could understand Wynonna's complains.

"Okay, you know what is it like when you are trying to sleep but you couldn't because you can hear Wynonna and Doc having sex... in the barn?" She moved her hands while she was explaining the situation. "I mean, it's a completely different building (place?) and it was like they were in my room..." Waverly wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah well..." Nicole was going to say something more but Waverly continued talking.

"And I'm not talking about romantic sex. Nuh-uh." The heir's sister said, waving the upright finger from side to side. "I'm talking about wild sex. Like loud wild animal sex," she said with a very expressive face. "That is traumatizing." 

"Okay, now I'm going to have nightmares," Nicole pulled a face.

"So, if I want to make noise when I'm having sex with my girl I'm going to do it. Period," said Waverly, very determined.

"You know what?" Nicole she reached out to brush a strand out of her face. "This Waverly is really sexy," she whispered in her ear.

"Oh, reaaaally?" The brunette smirked and grabbed Nicole by the neck of the shirt to put her closer. "So maybe I should stop talking about my sister so we can do other things..."

"Yeah, maybe you should do that..." Nicole bit her lip and smiled at her.

The redhead pulled Waverly's top over her head, showering kisses on her chest as she worked to unbuttoned the small woman's pants. The brunette took off Nicole's shirt, both now on their bras. Waverly cupped the Sheriff's face in her hands and leant into a deep kiss. Nicole wrapped her arms around the youngest Earp's waist.

Waverly tangled her hands in her hair and brought her lips back to Nicole's. After a moment, the small woman pulled back and gazed into her eyes. They smiled at each other and Nicole pushed Waverly onto the floor. The redhead smiled playful while she descended on top of her, straddling her hips and leaning in for a kiss.

A moan escaped from Waverly's mouth, making Nicole smile against her lips. The cop trailed a line of kisses down her neck, over her breast, making Waverly to rake her nails across Haught's back. 

Nicole put her hands on Waverly's hips and continued to kiss her, across the abdomen. She landed a kiss on her belly button as her gaze focus on hers as she moved between her thighs. Another long moan escaped Waverly as she closed her eyes and grasped one of the pillow under her.

"Oh my God, Nicole..." Waverly had to cover her mouth with her hand and she run the other through the redhead hair.

\-----

Her brain was bumping against her skull, she can feel it. Her mouth was dry and she felt like someone had hit her with a bat. An iron one. When Wynonna finally opened her eyes she didn't know where she was. 

"Please, tell me I'm not in some random guy's bed," she rubbed her forehead and looked around. 

She sighed in relief when she realized she was in the homestead. At least she passed out on her own place, good for her. Wynonna saw the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table so she poured a glass and drunk it in one gulp. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

The heir got off the couch as she stretched and yawned. She should go to the bed. Maybe it was for the best because if not she would continue drinking and thinking about what Doc had done. That stupid and selfish cowboy! What in the hell was he thinking? He wasn't the only one with problems. In fact, they had a bigger problem now, because she doesn't trust him after what he did. What he became. Not at all. 

Wynonna was okay with the fact that Doc slept with his 'wife'. They weren't a couple and she was doing the same thing with the hot fireman. The problem was that Doc didn't trust her enough to tell her what was on his mind, what was torturing him. The heir was aware that he was having a rough time with all the 'went to hell' thing, but she told him that they could figure it out, together.

But no, he had to do it on her own way. The easy one. Being a vampire nether less. A vampire, for God's sake! What will they tell to Alice? That her mom was a supernatural curst hunter and her dad was a cowboy from the old west AND a vampire? Not to mention all the other things related to their family history. Crap, that poor kid would need a shrink.

God, see? The oldest Earp needed to stop thinking right now. She had to sleep, at least for a couple of hours. She will deal with this in the morning-ish. She started to come up the stairs when she heard moans coming from upstairs.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Wynonna threw her head back and groaned. "I swear this two are like freaking bunnies," she shook her head and returned to the living room. 

Near the couch there was a table with a pair of earmuffs on the drawer, the ones she borrowed from Waverly. She put them on and sat down on the sofa. 

"It just you and me, buddy," Wynonna muttered under her breath, looking at the whiskey. She drunk straight from the bottle and left it again on the coffee table. The heir lied on the couch, arms behind her head and gaze fixed on the ceiling. For a moment it was quiet but then, she could heard her sister's unmistakable voice even with the earmuffs on.

"Yeap," she said popping the ‘p’. "It's going to be a long night... At least someone is having fun." Wynonna sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe she would passed out again and she would no longer hear her sister's moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it!  
> What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I hope you'd enjoy it! Let me know what's on your mind! :D
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and make me to keep writing! (Which I really, REALLY like!)
> 
> If you want to talk or something, this is my Twitter account: @LeFleur89  
> My DM are always open!


End file.
